Quirked
by God of Fisticuffs
Summary: An unknown villain with an interesting quirk shows up at U.A., a quirk that when used on the students of Class 1-A sets their progress back indefinitely. Will these aspiring heroes overcome the development that's brought before them and become the pros they've always dreamed of being, or will it be enough to tarnish their careers forever?
1. Switch-Up

It wasn't as hard to break in to the prestigious U.A. High School as the facility's directors would lead you to believe. By purely physical means? Yeah sure, that was basically impossible. The U.A. Barrier was some tough stuff, even All Might himself probably couldn't bust it down too easily. That was all the villains these day's problems. They thought they needed to put on some sort of show.

Dokujimaru Koukan wasn't one of those types of villains. He was more practical. Dokujimaru didn't particularly stand out, which worked for him. He was about average height with a slim build and short black hair. The thing that stood out most about him was his blank white eyes, hidden behind a set of shaded glasses. Yes, he was blind. He'd worked past it, though. He had a bit of inspiration from a hero in one of those old pre-quirk comic books. He liked this hero because he worked hard even with a normally debilitating handicap and then _fought crime_. Dokujimaru was inspired by the idea of heroes but wasn't exactly enamored by those of today. He supposed he was similar to Stain in that ideology. These days anyone with a powerful quirk and a bit of smarts thought they were fit to be a hero, but they weren't _really_ heroes. Unlike Stain, who just wished to destroy those who wore the false identities of heroes, he wanted to help mold them. He wanted to weed out those truly unfit to own the title.

So that's why he was on his way to U.A. As seen in Sports Festival and other incidents, those kids in class 1-A were made of some stuff. How durable was that stuff, though? If they were set back in a certain way could they still rise above a crippling blow? He was going to find out.

A few minutes later he arrived at the large intimidating gate that stood ever so dauntingly in front of the hero school. He held up an I.D. card that was scanned and accepted. A camera popped out of a wall and scanned his face, also accepted. The gate opened up, and he strode on through the front doors of U.A. High School. A woman sat at a desk, papers scattered around her, examining her nails. When she heard his footfalls, her head perked up and she smiled in his direction.

"Hello, Soujito. What are you up to today?" She chirped, presuming that she had known the person in front of her for years.

"Oh, you know, just making the rounds." Dokujimaru responded with a gruff voice, and a crooked smile.

"Uh huh, and how're the kids?" She asked, trying to keep up the chatter that secretaries do.

"Oh, the same as always. You know how Seiketshi is, the little troublemaker." The woman gave a sympathetic nod, "Well, these floors aren't going to sweep themselves" He said as he brandished a broom and let out a hearty laugh. You didn't necessarily need a flashy and destructive quirk to be a villain. Sometimes you just needed a few key skills. Such as being a fairly competent spy and having extensive knowledge of makeup and disguises. Hard skills to have when you can't see what you're putting on your face, but he'd made his way. He'd kept an eye on Soujito the janitor for months, tracking his life, learning his schedule, practicing his voice and personality quirks.

He took a quick little trip to the breaker room and set a little homemade device on one of the switches. Then he made his way up to the bathroom to wash off his makeup and have a little fashion change. He walked out wearing a white suit with two black arrows, one snaking its way up his right leg, racing up his side, and curling around his arm. The other arrow on his left side did the same only pointing in the opposite direction. Around his eyes was wrapped a black bandana, and with the change underway he set off for Class 1-A. He opened up the door and strode inside, like it was his natural born right to be in that room.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Came the voice of Shouta Aizawa, the hero known as Eraser Head. His tired eyes held suspicion and concern. Dokujimaru examined the classroom, all of the student's eyes were wide in bewilderment. Save one Katsuki Bakugo, who gave him a deadly glare. The teenager's normal greeting, of course. Earlier he'd expressed the sentiment that he wasn't one of the villains who enjoyed putting on a show, but he just couldn't help it by this point.

"I'm glad you asked! I've taken to calling myself Switch-Up, and I'm here to change your lives!" Dokujimaru boasted.

"You don't have clearance to be in this building, explain yourself and maybe the authorities will let you off a little easily." Aizawa grunted indifferently, though he'd taken to positioning himself defensively in front of the students.

"The clearance?" Dokujimaru held up the I.D. card he'd stolen from Soujito, "Check up on your janitors often?" Aizawa merely grunted. "You see I'm just like you. I'm just here to make sure your students really deserve to be called heroes." He held up his hands, as if he was about to make an offensive move. Aizawa's eyes flashed, his capture weapon floated readily around his neck. "Right your quirk! I did a bit of studying up on it. Originally, I thought I'd have some sort of natural immunity being blind and all, but that's not the case, right? The only things that can really stop it are you blinking, unlikely, or an obstruction in your vision." He grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers. The lights went out. Eraser Head was an underground hero, it was really hard to get that information.

"Check up on your breakers often?" Before any more moves could be made, Dokujimaru set about his plan. To do this, he merely clapped his hands together, and when all was said and done he made his escape.

* * *

Aizawa blinked as the lights flickered back to life. The man that had come in was gone, he'd presumed as much would happen. He'd alerted the authorities and other staff as soon as he'd stepped into the classroom, of course. He was trying to keep the man talking until someone else arrived, he didn't know what the man could or would do and he needed to quickly assess the situation. Not quickly enough, evidently. The first thing he did with his sight restored was a quick sweep of the classroom to make sure all of the students were present and unharmed. The first thing he noticed was that they seemed to be missing a student and gained an extra one.

"Todoroki, are you here?" Aizawa asked calmly. Todoroki, for his part, was confused. He was sitting in the exact same place he was before. He raised his hand in acknowledgement of the question.

"I'm right here, sir." However, when Todoroki raised his hand he didn't see it. He knew it was there, he could feel its presence and the simple fact that it was attached to his body. The major problem was that he couldn't _see_ his hand.

"Holy shit, Todoroki is invisible." Kirishima said quietly, in awe and disbelief. His words made Aizawa jump back to what seemed to be an extra student. Situated in seat number 16, Toru Hagakure.

"Hagakure, raise your hand." Aizawa commanded. In as much bewilderment as the rest of the class, the invisible girl raised her hand. Only it wasn't invisible, her pale flesh was visible to the human eye just as anyone else's was. Hagakure could see strands of her curly dark orange hair hanging in front of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Hagakure is hot." Came from none other than Mineta. Hagakure managed to blush and sneer at his comment at the same time.

"Mineta, dude, what's up with your hair?" Kaminari asked. Mineta cast a look at Kaminari that he was rather used to, one that marked him as an idiot.

"Uh, it's sticky, you know that dude! What do you need an -" Mineta cut himself off as he went to grab one of the balls of his head for an example, only to be met with normal dark purple strands of curly hair, "What..." Mineta gawked, feeling around his head for its normal ball like texture. Instead he found two long earphone jacks hanging from his ears. "What the fuck?!" Mineta all but screeched. Jiro felt at her own ears only to find they were as normal as the rest of the class, which worried her greatly, but not as much as what worried her about the classmate sitting next to her.

"Shoji, don't freak out or anything, but you're missing like four arms." Jiro said carefully. Shoji looked down at his arms to indeed discover that he had only two of them. He said no words but his eyes widened with fear.

"HOLY SHIT AOYAMA YOU HAVE SIX ARMS!" Ashido screamed, taking a step away from the boy that set next to her. At the revelation that he did indeed have six arms, Aoyama promptly fainted. In taking her few steps away from him, Ashido discovered that her legs felt bulkier than usually. She reached down to feel at her calf, "Is this metal?" Ashido soon discovered that there were multiple exhaust pipes protruding from the back of her legs.

"You know what, today's a bit too weird for my taste. I'm gonna hit the dorms and go to sleep." Kaminari offered and stood up. This seemed like a solid plan to a few of the students until they watched Kaminari fall over due to the fact that he was unable to drag along the added weight of the tail that was suddenly attached to his backside. Ojiro's hands immediately shot to his backside as well, biting back a scream as he discovered he was missing an appendage. Everyone was on edge after what had just transpired, fewer and fewer words flew around the classroom.

"Hey, Bakubro, you've been pretty quiet throughout this ." Kirishima spoke softly. Bakugo growled, and fully intended to say something along the lines of 'I told you not to call me that you shitty haired bastard!', but when he opened his mouth all that happened was that an extremely long tongue fell out of his mouth and onto his desk. The class fell silent. Everyone was too afraid after that to speak. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Iida raised his hand in a stiff robotic motion.

"Sir, I'm sure we're all thinking things of a similar caliber, but can we have your thoughts on this situation?" He asked tersely. Aizawa's eyes were even heavier than usual, and a deep sigh erupted from his throat.

"This is an example of an extremely rare type of quirk, and a powerful one at that. One that can switch people's DNA regardless of whether or not it physically affects your body." Aizawa looked down, breathing in slowly. "To put it simply, all of you have each other's quirks, they've been switched."

* * *

 **HEYOOOO. It's me, that guy who starts new stories without working on his other ones. That's just how I operate, if I could change my work ethic I would. Anyways this is an idea I've had for a while. I kinda wanted to take the old "Oh no, everyone's powers have been switched around, but don't worry it's just an omake and will be resolved by the end of the episode" trope and take a new, more permanent spin on it. Thanks for reading, do that thing ya'll do now.**


	2. Who's Who

While the police were currently investigating the matter, the students of Class 1-A had returned to their dorms. They all sat around the common room, trying to make sense of what had just happened. They were slowly beginning to discover who had gained whose quirk, aside from the obvious ones that had come from mutations. Kirishima had acquired Electrification. They discovered this when he tried to give Sero a reassuring pat on the back only to end up electrocuting him. Nobody knew exactly what to think about the situation, but some students felt very specific emotions towards the matter.

Bakugo was enraged. His quirk was his quirk, and nobody else's. Ever since he was four years old he's spent so much time mastering it, applying it to all sorts of different situations to make it the most optimal and powerful quirk there could be. Hell, he'd utilized the quirk to make himself fly. The very thought that one of the other shit shows in this school would be using his power instead of him pissed him off to degrees yet seen.

Izuku was mortified. He hadn't yet discovered or even tried to figure out which of his classmate's quirks he'd ended up with, all he could think about was that someone else had One for All. The quirk that had been entrusted to him by the old symbol of peace himself, All Might, was suddenly ripped from his grasp and given to someone else. What would All Might think? Would he be angry? One for All wasn't even supposed to be a quirk that could be stolen or given away in such a manner. Izuku was glued to his spot on the couch, his hand gripped tightly on the end table. He was mumbling at such a high velocity that his classmates were giving him worried glances, unable to work out a single word he was saying.

Todoroki felt almost...relieved. Though Izuku had helped him realize that his quirk was his own, he still always felt it as some sort of curse. The quirk his father had passed on to him condemning him to always be in the man's fiery shadow. No matter where he went he was always Endeavor's son. Only within the confines of U.A. was he seen as his own person. So now, with the fact that his quirk was in the hands of someone else and he was actually invisible, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know if it was permanent of course, none of them did, but he would enjoy the inattention while it lasted.

Everyone was dragged out of their stupor when Izuku's hand melted through the side of the table he was clutching and the sudden lack of balance sent him spilling to the floor. He quickly shot back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You okay, man?" Kirishima asked, giving a quick glance at the hand shaped hole that had burned through the table.

"'M fine." Izuku said quickly, returning to his mumbling. Ashido's dark eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh, Midoriya! You got my quirk!" Ashido shouted as she fiddled with the exhaust pipes sticking out of her legs, to which Iida desperately tried to get her to stop. For his part, Midoriya didn't respond. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even register that the event had happened.

"Is it hot in here to anyone else?" Uraraka asked, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. A bead of sweat which promptly exploded as it came in contact with her hand, right in her face. Uraraka's head snapped back having not expected the impact of a sudden explosion. Everyone's eyes were immediately on Uraraka. For a split second, anyways, as everyone immediately whipped around to look at Bakugo. Then in one more motion, they recoiled at the angry teen's countenance. His eyebrows were furrowed so deeply that the creases in his face looked like removable pieces. His lip was upturned into the snarl of a feral animal and his eyes were locked into a ferocious glare.

"Bakugo, let's not do anything rash." Momo reasoned, slowly standing up from her seat in an attempt to keep her classmate from another one of his well-known outbursts of anger. In an instant he launched himself from his seat, hand raised for an action he wasn't yet sure of. Uraraka, no fool, set herself in a fighting stance she'd learned from Gunhead and let off a sinister aura.

"Bakugo, cease these disreputable actions at once." Iida commanded, laying a hand firmly upon his enraged classmate's shoulder. It didn't stay there for long, however; for as soon as Iida touched him the gravity keeping Bakugo glued to the floor was unhinged and he floated up to the ceiling. "Ah, well that was...unexpected." Iida deadpanned, casting his gaze upwards to where an even more infuriated Bakugo writhed about.

"GOD DAMMIT, FOUR EYES, PUT ME DOWN! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING QUIRK, ROUND FACE!" Bakugo roared. He wasn't entirely sure how to control his new tongue yet, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. So, Bakugo's tongue shot out of his mouth and smacked Iida in the side of the face.

"Very well." Iida had seen Uraraka's quirk in use plenty enough times to understand how it functioned. He brought the tips of his fingers together and watched ruefully as Bakugo crashed into the floor. Before he could make another move, Sato removed one of the balls on his head and in a quick movement stuck it in Bakugo's hand and then to the floor. This effectively kept Bakugo in place before he could do anything stupid. Though, he did flail his tongue around with reckless abandon in hopes of smacking someone. Koda, having gained Sero's quirk, emitted a strand of tape from his elbow and placed it over Bakugo's mouth.

"Sorry." Koda signed at Bakugo sheepishly. Bakugo roared something that was hard to decipher through the adhesive strip but was something along the lines of 'Don't throw gang signs at me, Rockhead.' Needless to say, he was left to his own devices once he was no longer a danger to anyone else in the room.

"Well, there's a couple more things figured out. I wonder who got my quirk?" Kirishima asked, observing the room for potential candidates. "Woah, Shoji, was it you? You'd be a tank!" Kirishima exclaimed. His previously six-armed classmate was snapped out of his pensiveness and looked up.

"I don't think so." Shoji also defaulted to sign language, which surprised his classmates. Though most of them knew it, Koda was the only one that regularly spoke that way. Kirishima, whose JSL wasn't great, just nodded at him.

"I believe I know." Tokoyami spoke up. Kirishima turned his head towards their edgier classmate, now edgier in more ways than one. The feathers on his head had become less soft and now stuck out like pieces of jagged obsidian, and his beak was that of a predatory masterpiece.

"Wow, that's badass." Mineta spoke up, still fooling with his oddly hair-like hair. Kirishima nodded in agreement, giving his classmate a thumbs up of approval.

"How do you even lift this thing, Ojiro? It's so heavy." Kaminari said, drawing out the last word with a long sigh. His tail thudded against the floor sadly as he tried and failed to lift it into the air. Ojiro merely shrugged at him and turned back to talk to Hagakure and Jiro.

"How does it feel to actually be able to see yourself, Hagakure?" Jiro asks. Hagakure observes her hand carefully.

"It's so weird! I can actually see where I'm putting my hands without gloves," Without warning she laced her hand into Ojiro's and held them up to see. "And look at how pale my hand is compared to yours, Ojiro! I need go outside more, huh?" He turned to look at her and saw that she was smiling at him, and he could see that she was smiling at him, and it was beautiful. Jiro snickered at him from Hagakure's other side and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Ojiro stuttered quietly, shaking out a smile. "Wait, so do you know what quirk you got?" He asked. Hagakure's eyes lit up in surprise.

"No. I was so caught up in being visible I almost forgot. Wouldn't it be cool if I got a cool one like Midoriya's or Todoroki's?" As soon as she said that Jiro suddenly became very cold. She looked down at her left leg to see that ice was creeping up it after coming in contact with her friend's leg.

"Well it looks like one of those was right..." Jiro muttered as she inched away from the bubbly girl. Hagakure looked down and gasped.

"Todoroki, I have your quirk." Hagakure said, sounding almost strangled. They all could've sworn they heard a snort from where Todoroki's floating uniform was seated.

"Okay so Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Sato, Koda, Aoyama, and Tokoyami's quirks are unnaccounted for." Ashido pointed out, after seeing all of the quirks that had been put into action so far. The question of Tokoyami's quirk was answered as Shoji let a stream of darkness leak out of his stomach and curl up around his shoulders. The shadow took the form of Shoji's upper torso and head instead of Tokoyami's, but still maintained the claw like limbs. The main difference was that Dark Shadow's jaw hung open showing a wide mouth full of jagged protrusions.

"Woah, dude. Why does Dark Shadow's mouth look like that?" Kaminari asked, raising his head from the floor. At that, Shoji abruptly stood up and walked off. Everyone else turned to look at their floor ridden classmate.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sero asked, folding his arms. An action he found was a lot easier with normal elbows.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

"You gotta know he wears that mask for a reason. You ever think before you say things?" Sato asked. Kaminari thought about that for a second because no, he usually didn't think before he said things.

"I'll go talk to him." Kaminari said, standing up and trudging along in the direction Shoji went, tail dragging behind him.

"I think I got yours, Yaoyorozu." Sero said, pulling a small piece of steel he'd created out of his palm. Yaoyorozu's clapped her hands together in excitement.

"How did you get it down so quickly?" Yaoyorozu asked, studying the piece of metal that Sero now held. He shrugged.

"It's just a piece of steel. I know enough chemistry to know the molecular composition of it, plus...it's kinda like pooping." Sero said, stifling a grin. Yaoyorozu bristled and retreated back to her seat, glaring as Sero held his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the laughter from spilling over, "I'm sorry, I had to." He choked out in between chuckles. Yaoyorozu turned away from him and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Oooh, I think I know how to figure out a couple of the other ones!" Mina expressed excitedly, "Sato, get some sweets! Koda, go grab your rabbit!" Seeing where she was coming from the two quickly set about their jobs, Koda coming back with his pet and Sato with a small cake. The remaining people with unknown quirks ate a piece of cake.

"Okay, that one's me." Ojiro claimed as he tightened his fingers into a fist, feeling a sudden rush of power from the sugary delight. "A Strength Enhancement quirk would help with my martial arts, but it will take a while to get used to fighting without my tail. My balance will be affected, throwing me off." Ojiro explained, mostly to himself.

"Hey, don't start talking to yourself. As much as we love Midoriya we don't need another one of him." Jiro joked, nudging the martial artist in the side. Ojiro grinned and looked over to where their resident mumbler was sitting. He hadn't caught the joke, or really anything happening around him for that matter. It was kind of concerning.

"Well that leaves Jiro, Yaomomo, and Tsu! Let's see who has Koda's quirk!" Ashido said, excitedly setting the rabbit down on the floor.

"Hmm. Stand up." Asui attempted to command the rabbit. It simply looked at her and twitched its nose.

"Come here, Mister Rabbit." Yaoyorozu went next with a simple command. Once again, the rabbit simply sat there. All eyes turned to Jiro, who had let a sinister smirk sneak onto her face. She locked eyes with the small mammal.

"Kick Kirishima in the face," Before Kirishima could find the words to protest, the rabbit had darted for the couch. It jumped up onto the arm rest and leaped for where the desired target was standing, burying its hind legs in Kirishima's right cheek. The sheer shock of the action caused Kirishima to stumble back and fall to his rear end. Koda's rabbit hopped back to where it was originally sitting. For a second everyone stared at it incredulously, then Jiro snorted and the entire room erupted in laughter.

"What a mad banquet of darkness..." Tokoyami muttered, which earned a snort from Todoroki.

"Okay, okay..." Ashido giggled, wiping tears from her eyes, "That just leaves Aoyama and Midoriya's quirks." She glanced over at Yaoyorozu and Asui, "So how are we gonna figure it out?"

"I'm, ah, not too fond of breaking my bones or anything? I'm not really I would want to try if I had Midoriya's quirk," Yaoyorozu admitted. Asui put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try then, because I'm pretty sure you do. Watch this." Asui turned to face Aoyama, whose face was buried in his six hands. She thrust her hips forwards and a bright dazzling beam of energy shot out and crashed into the French boy. The energy crashed into him and sent him flying over the couch. Aoyama stood up in outrage.

"For why would you do such a thing, mon amie?!" Aoyama cried, throwing his limbs up into the air. Asui merely shrugged.

"Stop moping. No one sees you any different than they did," Asui told him. Aoyama merely huffed and tromped away to his room. Hagakure looked at their straightforward friend with a slight frown.

"Was that really the best course of action, Tsu?" She asked. Asui decided to shrug again.

"It's what he needed to hear." She stated simply, sitting back down. Yaoyorozu looked over to Izuku, who was now curled up in his seat chewing on his fingernails. She walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Midoriya." No answer, "Midoriya." Silence, "Midoriya!" She yelled, shaking the muttering boy by his shoulders. Midoriya looked up, eyes wide.

"What's up, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, eyes wide. Yaoyorozu drew in a breath.

"I have your quirk." She informed him. His expression stood still, eyes staring off into space. In a split second he stood up and firmly grabbed Yaoyorozu's arms.

"Wait here for just a second," Izuku said and dashed off to his room. A few minutes later he returned, a piece of folded paper in his hand. He shoved it into Yaoyorozu's palm, "This is my training schedule. If you're even thinking about attempting to use that quirk then follow it to the letter." It was the most serious Yaoyorozu had ever seen him. Izuku didn't know if his own power would be stockpiled consdering he hadn't actually consented to giving up One for All. Even so, Yaoyorozu's body wasn't as trained as his was and attempting to use nine generations of stockpiled power would tear her body apart. At that point Aizawa had walked into the room.

"You lot, come with me."

* * *

Kaminari walked up to Shoji's door, slightly cracked open. He slowly opened the door fully to reveal the large teenager sitting cross legged on his mats in the center of the room, facing away from the door. His mask was pulled down, hanging around his neck.

"Hey, Shoji, you okay?" He asked carefully. He saw Shoji visibly stiffen.

"I'm fine." He spoke quietly. Kaminari scratched the back of his head.

"Look man I'm sorry about earlier. I know it was insensitive and you know I'm just kind of a dumbass and-" Shoji raised his hand. It wasn't even sign language, just a simple gesture for him to stop.

"It's not your fault, Kaminari." Shoji spoke, "Did you know I once saved someone, before I ever came to U.A.?" He asked. Kaminari's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. There was a villain attack in the area I was in, and we were all evacuating. This little girl was immobilized by fear, she just stood staring at the sky. Then a building came crashing down, and the debris was heading straight for her. So, I ran and pulled her away. I asked her if she was okay and when she looked up at me, you know what she did?" Shoji finally turned towards him, and he could see his face in full view. His mouth extended almost all the way back to the other side of his jaw, and when he opened his mouth sharped curve teeth were shown. Even more dangerous looking than those Kirishima housed. His nostrils and nose itself were flatter against his face, somewhat resembling a lizard. "She screamed, and she ran."

"Oh, dude. I'm so sorry." Kaminari said, finally beginning to understand his situation.

"I was stumped. How was I supposed to be a hero, someone people look up to, to save them, when they're too terrified to even look at me?" Shoji lamented. Kaminari put a hand on Shoji's shoulder and said the most motivating thing he could think of.

"Dude have you ever seen Gang Orca?" In surprise at the statement, Shoji snorted and began to laugh.

"I, uh, I see your point." Shoji said, still chuckling.

"Kaminari, Shoji! Aizawa wants us, come on!" Iida called from down the hallway. Before he headed out the door, Shoji began to pull his mask back up.

"Hey, keep the mask off. At least for today." Kaminari suggested. Shoji grinned slightly and dropped the mask.

"At least for today."

* * *

Aizawa had gathered all of Class 1-A outisde of the dorms to address them.

"The police did not manage to capture the villain that did this, but they did briefly catch up to him. Since Detective Tsukauchi was at the front of the chase we can confirm the statement he made to be true. This situation will be permanent." A gasp of surprise swept across the students, a mixture of emotions boiling in the air. "If you can still become heroes giving the circumstances is currently unknown, but for now we're going to the training grounds before you all hurt yourselves."

* * *

My computer kept cutting out when I was trying to type this up, anyways here's this. Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to those who reviewed!


End file.
